battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SVD
The , also known as the SVD (Russian: Снайперская винтовка Драгунова, Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova; English: Dragunov's sniper rifle) is a Soviet semi-automatic sniper rifle designed by Yevgeny Dragunov in 1963, designed to replace the aging Mosin-Nagant. Upon introduction, it had beat out all other contestants and was accepted into service with the Soviet Military with serial production beginning in 1964. It uses the 7.62x54mmR cartridge in a 10-round magazine. This ammunition is the same type used in the Mosin-Nagant; the weapon the SVD replaced. It has an effective range of 800 meters and a maximum range of 1300 meters with its standard-issue PSO-1 scope. |-|BFVietnam = Battlefield Vietnam The SVD is a weapon featured in Battlefield Vietnam is used by the North Vietnamese Army and is issued to their scout kit. It comes with a ten-round magazine with two magazines in reserve, and is equipped with a PSO-1 sniper scope with 6x magnification for long-distance engagements. It is a generally powerful rifle, capable of killing in two body shots or (optimally) in a single head shot. It is the counterpart to the M21 used by the USMC and ARVN, firing with a decent rate of fire and high damage, but with high recoil and a fairly long reload rate. Gallery BfVietnam SVD.png|The SVD as it appears in Battlefield Vietnam BfVietnam SVD Reticle.png|The SVD view through its PSO-1 scope, showing the unique PSOP reticle seen in the PSO-1 BfVietnam SVD Reload.png|Reloading the SVD BFV SVD.png|The kit symbol |-|BF2 = Battlefield 2 The SVD is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2 for the MEC Sniper kit. Like the Type 88, the SVD is a semi-automatic sniper rifle with a ten-round magazine and a fairly high firecap. Its spread values are identical to the other sniper rifles, but as with the Type 88 its damage is only 45, whereas the bolt-action rifles have a damage value of 95. It can thereby, depending on shot placement, take as many as four rounds to kill an enemy, although a single headshot is an instant kill. In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, it is the default sniper rifle for the MEC Special Forces, Russian Spetsnaz, Rebels and Insurgents. It remains the same from base game. Gallery File:Dragonov 2.png|The SVD in Battlefield 2 File:SVD BF2 IS.jpg|SVD's zoomed-in Scope File:Dragunov_(1).jpg|The SVD's model in Battlefield 2 MEC Sniper SVD.png|An MEC Sniper aiming the SVD |-|BF2MC = Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The SVD is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, known as the Dragunov SVD DMR. It is the standard sniper rifle issued to the MEC Recon kit. It has high firepower and good accuracy, but a low rate of fire. Gallery bf2mcsvd.jpg|The SVD in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. |-|BFH = Battlefield Heroes SVD |mult = Critical - +18 damage (6 % chance OR headshot) |fire = Semi-Automatic}} The SVD is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company update. It is available to the Commando class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army M95. A pilfered variant of the SVD is also available to the Royal Army. The SVD is statistically identical to the Stefan's Uber Sharpshooter. BFH SVD Icon.png|The icon for the SVD. BFH SVD Render.png|The render of the SVD. BFH BC2 National Weapons Promo.jpg|Promotional image featuring the SVD. Golden SVD The Golden SVD is a golden weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Football Fiesta 2010 update. It is available to the Commando class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Golden M95. To obtain the Golden SVD, a player must have purchased a face paint of the championship football team ( ) from a promotional event during the . A pilfered variant of the Golden SVD is also available to the Royal Army, released with the Football Fiesta 2014 update. The Golden SVD is statistically identical to the Golden Uber Sharpshooter. BFH Golden SVD Render.png|The render of the Golden SVD. Cost |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The SVD is a weapon featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion and is issued to the Recon kit. It is a semi-automatic sniper rifle with a 10-round magazine. Like most weapons in the expansion, it has seen heavy usage and also has a palm branch tied to the hand guard as an attempt to use camouflage. It is identical to the M21 in stats. However, it sports a significantly stronger default scope zoom, making the SVD preferable for long range engagements. They are, in almost all aspects other than appearance, exactly the same when a 12X High Power Scope is equipped. Players tend to dislike the SVD, as its high recoil and low damage are not ideal for the long ranges that its scope is designed for. It is much more effective in Hardcore though, as it will only require two shots to kill at any range, instead of 3-4 in normal modes. Gallery SVDStatsBC2V.png|The SVD's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2V SVD Rest.png|SVD. BFBC2V SVD Reload.png|Reloading. BFBC2 SVD Default Zoom.png|Aiming down the default scope. BFBC2 SVD 12x Zoom.png|Aiming down the 12X Zoom Scope. BC2V SVD CR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the SVD to do its minimum damage at 64m. BC2V SVD LR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the SVD to do its maximum damage at 12m. BFBC2 Vietnam VantagePoint 1.jpg|NVA Recon aiming an SVD sniper rifle at Vantage Point |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The SVD is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free as a purchasable sniper rifle for the Recon Kit. Due to its semi-automatic nature, it has a higher rate of fire when compared to bolt-action sniper rifles, but has lower damage, requiring 3-4 shots to kill with moderate recoil. It also uses a 14-round magazine and the same scope reticle as the SV-98. Gallery SVDSniperRifleStats.png|Stats Performance BFP4FSDV.png|The SVD in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FSDVScope.png|The view through the SVD's scope. SVDScopeP4F.png|An render of the attached scope BFP4F Veteran SVD Render.png|Veteran Paint BFP4F Elite SVD Render.png|Elite Paint |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The SVD is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Co-Op The SVD can be picked up in Exfiltration with an IRNV scope. Multiplayer The SVD is the default weapon for the Russian Ground Forces Recon kit in multiplayer. It is very accurate, and can kill in 2-3 shots to the body, or one headshot (Dependent on range, at least 2 shots are required at further range). It is shown with a new ability to have a rail mount attached to the side brackets, which allows for the rifle to use different types of scopes, gun sights and optics. It can also use laser sights and has the ability to mount a bipod. The SVD comes equipped with a PKS-07 7x scope by default, but can also use its standard PSO-1 4x scope as the first unlock obtained and as with all sniper rifles in the game, can use iron sights. The SVD is unlocked by default, it is unique to the Russian Army like the Mk11 Mod 0 is to the United States Marine Corps. The SVD is equal in every statistic with the Mk11 Mod 0 except for having a lower muzzle velocity and a slower reload time. Statistically there isn't one value that the SVD possesses that any of the other semi-automatic rifles (except the M417 and SKS) don't either do as well or better. It has a 10+1 magazine and is best suited for medium to long range as a way to extend the effective combat range of a squad. It can also be used at closer ranges with a 4x scope or iron sights equipped. It is later unlocked for both factions, like the Mk 11 Mod 0, at 195,000 Recon points. Gallery Battlefield 3 SVD Rest.png|The SVD as it appears in-game. Battlefield 3 SVD IS.png|Iron sight. ScreenHunter_15 Sep. 29 17.59.gif ScreenHunter_14 Sep. 29 17.59.gif BF3 SVD Left Side.jpg|Left side of the SVD Battlefield 3 SVD Model Renders.png|The SVD model in various angles. Trivia *In Battlefield Play4Free, the Veteran SVD and Elite SVD were originally separate variations of the default SVD, different firing rates and values. Like most other Veteran and Elite weapons, they were later made into skins, only differing aesthetically. *It is one of the few weapons to have strong coloring on its Battlelog image. *Its proficiency dog tag shows a SVDK, a large caliber and with folding stock variant of the SVD. The mastery dog tag shows it with a PSO-1 scope. External links *SVD on Modern Firearms References de:SVD ru:СВД Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Online Category:Battle Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Heroes Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield Heroes: Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company Category:Battlefield Heroes: Football Fiesta